


One final goodbye

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Winner takes it all [4]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Star Gazing, Talking, hand holding, nothing too serious in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: After the party, Joe and Yuri have a talk.





	One final goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Megalo box has ended! It was a fun ride, but unfortunately it had to end. So I am writing a celebratory fic to honor it and stuff.
> 
> I don't own it and stuff, you know already.

After I tugged everyone into bed and checked up on Nanbu and the old guys, I went outside to get some fresh air. It was not really cold, more like a chilly summer night, while the wind blew. 

Breathing in the cold air, I felt my head clear and my body relax. I spotted Yuri, not far from here, sitting in his wheel chair and looking out into the distance.

I walked to him and sat beside him. The atmosphere all around us, was pleasant and I didn't feel the need to start the conversation. And apparently neither did he.

I used this opportunity to look at him. He looked content and happy, with his back straightened and his gaze focused on the distance. I wondered how he would look if he started laughing.

Yuri seemed like the type, who didn't laugh a lot, and was usually silent, and speaks only when he needs to. It isn't like I actually knew him well, to know if it is true.

Which now that I think about it is kinda weird. We haven't met a lot and didn't talk much, but I am fond of him and want to know more about him. I wonder if he feels the same.

What does he think of me? How does he see me? Well, maybe one day will I ask him. Right now I wanted to know something else.

I took a hold of his hand, and looked up at him:" I wanted to know, how do you see our relationship? What are we to one another?". He was silent for some time, the only thing that we heard was the wind.

" I don't really know. But does that really matter? We can specify it later, right now I think we should just enjoy our everyday life", Yuri answered and I nodded, considering his words.

Yes he was right. Yuri needs time to adjust to his new life style and I also need to adjust to my new life. Now that we have time to acquaint with one another, we should just take it slow.

I was satisfied with that answer and I agreed to it silently. Yuri was watching me from the corner of his eye, and when he saw that I agreed to it, he relaxed, sighed and squeezed my hand harder.

We stayed in that position for some time, looking at the stars. Now that I think about it, I never really did this kind of thing before. Just not doing anything in particular, sitting near a person you care about and enjoying their company.

I never had much time for this kind of thing, like I do now, for which I was immensely glad. I felt his gaze on me and I turned my head to look at him. Our eyes met and he smiled at me, which made my heart skip a beat. I smiled back and averted my gaze, not wanting him to see me blush.

The events of the day, caught up with me and I yawned, feeling really tired all of a sudden." So, do you think it is time to go home? I am starting to get tired", I said and got up on my feet, going around to Yuri's back.

Taking a hold of the handles on his wheel chair, I heard him whisper:" Yes, it is time". I headed for the house and I glanced one last time at the sky and felt satisfied and at peace. Yuri held my hand gently and we strolled to the house in silence, listening to the wind blowing and to our hearts beating faster than ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you had enjoyed it, leave a heart or a comment! :)


End file.
